In multimedia data communication (e.g., audio and video communication), it is a common function to record multimedia data (e.g., audio data and video data) transferred between communication terminals. With the development of a unified communication (UC) service and an IP contact center (IPCC) service, clients already regard a recording function as an indispensable feature of a newly built networking office, and at the same time need reconstruction of a large amount of offices in existing networks to add the recording function.
Currently a mainstream recording method is based on a multimedia data distribution mechanism. A distribution device first acquires all multimedia data from received data packets and distributes all the multimedia data to each recording device in a centralized manner. Each recording device obtains multimedia data of a certain number of paths and records the obtained multimedia data as files. For example, assuming 3000 calls at the same time, the data of the 3000 calls includes 3000 pieces of multimedia data (including audio and video data) and signaling for establishing and managing channels used for transmitting the 3000 pieces of multimedia data, and after receiving data packets of the 3000 calls, the distribution device first obtains multimedia data (e.g., audio and video data) of 3000 calls from the data packets and distributes the 3000 pieces of multimedia data to 12 recording devices for recording. For example, the 3000 pieces of multimedia data are evenly distributed to 12 recording devices for recording in an even distribution manner, and each recording device obtains 250 pieces of multimedia data, and records the received 250 pieces of multimedia data as files.
The distribution device needs to process and distribute all the received multimedia data. If the data amount of the multimedia data processed and distributed by the distribution device at the same time is relatively large, the amount of consumed resources is large, causing that the received multimedia data cannot be processed and distributed in time and resulting in a performance bottleneck, so that efficiency of recording multimedia data is relatively low.